Memory Imprinted
by Pawprinter
Summary: She closed her eyes, trying to block the tears. Fred would never fade now; he would always be with her. The war changed everyone. He died in the war, leaving his fiancé alone. Sometimes memories never fade. Hermione never wanted them to fade. She never wanted him to fade either. She never wanted to be alone. She might just get her wish. My entry for Twin Exchange June Challenge, 12


**Hey! I'm back, I know! Crazy, right? So sorry for dropping TE and HP, but it had to be done to keep me from going crazy! So this is a story for The Twin Exchange June Challenge. The prompt is Nutella, the pairing is Hermione/Fred, and the quote is "Remember that next time".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I wrote this in under one hour, not even kidding. I was just going through my computer and I found the link to the TE Fourm, and I saw only one person entered. I thought about it and I got a good idea that I could drop. Sadly I ended up dropping it, so I jsut settled with this one XD**

**I had this other sad idea, and I was wondering about it. I think I'll write it for next time, but change it around. Ideas?**

**Anyway, enjoy...**

**xxx**

* * *

**Memory Imprinted**

* * *

"Do you remember that time, Fred?" Hermione asked in a whisper. She reached out in front of her, to the stone. She thought just maybe that, that was the last way to connect with him. Just maybe. A clap of thunder sounded above her, reminding her about where she was. "Yeah, I remember that time." Hermione whispered. She shivered once more from the bone chilling rain falling on her clothes.

"We were so happy then." Hermione mumbled. Her eyes were downcast on the dirt. "No worry about death, no worry about anything." Hermione added. She smiled. "Just children."

Hermione rested her hand on the stone and she closed her eyes. She focused on the bone chilling feeling the rain gave her as it soaked through her clothes, the sound of the patter of rain on the dirt road and gravel path, the sound of the rain hitting the leaves on the trees, the sound of the wind brushing the branches.

"We were so young and foolish." Hermione said. She opened her eyes. She was holding back the tears so that her throat burned. "We wasted time together, we wasted each other." Hermione added. She sighed. "We never even thought about one of us dying. We took our time together without thought. We took it for granted." Hermione whispered. She ran her hand up and down the stone, tracing the letters carved into the stone.

"I must say, we were all stupid by not saying 'I love you' every second. For not telling everyone how much they meant to us." Hermione whispered sadly. Her chocolate eyes bore into the years carved into stone. "We were so stupid!" Hermione exclaimed. "We thought our future was written in stone." Hermione whispered. Her thumb brushed across the letters of a name. "Now only one thing is written in stone between us." Hermione mumbled sadly. Hermione bit her lip and looked up into the heavens, blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

"I really wish we could have had more time together..." Hermione mumbled. She smiled bitterly. "And then we could have moved into somewhere like the Burrow, like we were planning on." Hermione added. "Or we could have moved into the Burrow, like our dream." Hermione added quickly, a real smile tugging on her lips. "And then we could have had our big family we dreamed of. Gideon and Fabian, remember our dream about the twins?" Hermione asked. She was now more or less talking to herself, listing off her brightest and most prominent memories about Fred. "I remember they were our most thought of." Hermione added. She laughed lightly. "But then there were all of their brothers and sisters." Hermione mumbled. She looked back down at the wet soil under her knees. She still smiled, but it was more of a sad smile.

"I remember all of our time together." Hermione whispered. "I go back to those memories whenever I'm sad, or it feels like I can't take it anymore." Hermione whispered. She smiled. "I remember our time in the Burrow with George." Hermione added with thought. "Those were fun days." Hermione added. By this time Hermione wasn't smiling, but had the slightest hint of joy dancing in her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes and paid closer attention to the patter of the rain, and the rustle of the wind. She focused on anything for her to hold onto, anything to help bring her back to that day.

* * *

_It was a wet and rainy day in the middle of August. The chill of the dreary weather was kept at bay from the Burrow walls, with the occasional laughter, and the warm body Hermione pressed herself to. There were many days in August with rain, and all of the Weasleys and Hermione were trapped inside. This day, the day Hermione thought back on, was only Fred, George, and herself. Everyone was trapped inside, and board out of their minds._

"_Truth or Dare?" George asked with a wicked smile. Hermione was curled up into a warm body on a couch, like whenever Hermione visited The Burrow, and George was looking up at the wood celling as he rolled around on the floor. Hermione was left alone in the house with the twins as every other Weasley went out._

"_This is so boring." Fred mumbled. George sat up from the floor and turned towards Fred._

"_You said something that started with a T, so truth it is."_

"_Remember that next time." Hermione whispered to Fred. She smiled. "You can use it on him."_

"_Oi, no talking." George ordered with a grin. Hermione let out an airy laugh and pulled away from Fred's ear._

"_Okay, fine." Fred mumbled to George. "What's my question?"_

_There was a long minute of silence with George thinking hard and a wide smile spread on Fred's face. _

"_Well?" Hermione asked. George shrugged._

"_I don't know." George mumbled. "We already used all the good questions."_

"_Well just pick one!" Fred snapped._

"_Okay, okay." George mumbled. He looked at the ground and bit his lip. When he looked back up at Fred and Hermione he had a wide smile on his face. "Have you ever had sex dreams about Minny?"_

"_WHAT!" Fred shrieked. He sat up straighter and coughed a few times. "Why would you ask that?"_

"_Just answer, who knows what goes on in my twisted scull." George said with a wicked grin._

"_So have you had sex dreams about her?" _

"_Err…"_

"_Have you!"_

"_You did!"_

_Hermione had her mouth hanging open in shock and George was rolling on the floor in laughter. Fred just sat frozen on the couch, opening and closing his mouth a few times._

"_Just don't answer, please." Hermione mumbled. George started laughing even harder. _

"_Moving on." Fred said quickly. He looked at Hermione._

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_Easy, truth." Hermione said. She bit her lip after she said it and looked up at Fred through her lashes. Fred smiled widely._

"_Have you ever had sex dreams about Snape?" Fred asked. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then George burst into laughter again, Hermione let out a gasp and her mouth dropped open, and Fred was smiling so wide he could barely see anything._

"_Why are we asking questions about sex dreams?" Hermione asked. Fred shrugged. George smiled._

"_Answer the question, Hermione." George said. _

"_No." Hermione said slowly._

"_Is that your answer?" George asked._

"_No, I'm refusing that question." Hermione snapped._

"_She did." George said to Fred. Fred smiled and let out a laugh._

"_Can we move on?" Hermione asked. Fred nodded his head. "Okay, Fred, Truth or Dare?" _

"_Dare." Fred said. Hermione smiled and nodded._

"_Go eat Nutella off of George's belly." Hermione said simply. Fred started choking on air and George stopped laughing._

"_Wait, what?" George asked. Hermione started laughing._

"_You chose dare!" Hermione said. Fred groaned, got off the couch, and headed to the kitchen._

* * *

"_Do I have to?" Fred asked. George was still lying on the floor, his eyes wide, frozen. There was a brown blob on top of George's bare stomach._

"_Do it fast, and it will be over for all of us." George said. Hermione giggled._

"_Okay…" Fred mumbled. He turned to Hermione. "Count down."_

"_Three… Two… One." Hermione said. Fred slammed his eyes shut and quickly moved his head so he could eat the chocolate off of George. "All of it!" Hermione called out. Mere seconds later Fred pulled back up, red faced._

"_I hate you." Fred said to George. George opened his eyes and nodded._

"_I hate you too." George said. He turned to Hermione. "And your little fiancé too."_

* * *

Hermione was pulled out of her memory with a small smile stuck on her face.

Those were the simpler times. No worry about war, no worry about death. No hiding, no worry, no running. All of the pain, the worry, all of the tears weren't around. There wasn't any more thinking you might not see the light tomorrow, or never see your family ever again.

In the summers before the war began you could look up into the night sky without pain. There wasn't any looking up into the stars and thinking that you friends are around the world, looking up at the same stars and that was the only connection to them.

Before the war there was no waking up in the middle of the night by sounds, there was no staying up until dawn just to make sure you and your friends wouldn't die. There was no waking up and not knowing if any of your family or friends were dead or alive. There was no crying yourself back to sleep; there was no panic in the middle of the night. There was no sleeping with your wand under your pillow.

During the summers, there was no worrying about you friends and family. There were no deep thoughts about death.

But then war came and you had to think about all of those things. You had to take extra precaution; you had to learn how to stay alive.

Hermione looked back to the stone and smiled slightly, trying to remember the good moments with her goof.

"We really shouldn't have done that." Hermione whispered. She smiled sadly. "You nearly died that day, remember? You had an allergic reaction to the nuts in Neutella." Hermione said. "Now at least we know you're allergic to nuts."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and her head started to hurt. She had gotten used to the feeling, she always felt like she was in pain after the battle.

Hermione felt her throat close up from trying to hold back tears that needed to be shed. It was still too much to wrap her head around, everyone's death. Every time she tried to understand, every time she tried to cope it felt like somebody was pounding on her heart with a hammer. Every time it felt like all the air in her lungs was being squeezed out of her. It felt like a piece of her was torn out, and was missing. So many parts of her were missing, so many people gone.

Hermione had friends, she had family, and she had friends that were so close to her they were pretty much her family. But never in her life, never throughout the whole war did Hermione ever think about life without one of them. She never thought about her life without Remus, or Tonks, but when she found their bodies she had. Hermione never wanted to think about losing someone to her like Fred, but she had to. Hermione had to think far into the future and erase anything she thought of doing with Fred. She never imagined her life without Harry, but for a while she had to. She never wanted to imagine the pain of losing someone close to you, but Hermione did more than imagine, she learned.

Hermione dropped her hand to the ground, her arms going limp. Hermione looked to the ground, tears threatening to spill over if she blinked. Hermione shut her eyes tight, clenched her fists, and looked up from the ground.

"You once told me that memories never fade, that people who touch us don't ever fade from our lives…" Hermione whispered after a few minutes of silence. She closed her eyes, trying to block the tears. When she re-opened her eyes she tried to imagine the bright blue eyes of Fred. "I still miss you a lot. Your jokes, your eyes, your laughter, your kisses, your love. I miss it all." Hermione whispered. She stroked the stone in front of her. "I know you'd want me to move on. To keep joking, keep laughing, to keep loving. I'll try, just for you." Hermione whispered. She stood up, and wiped her tears away. "Only for you."

Hermione turned around, tears still swimming in her vision with her hands in her pockets. She crossed streets and streets, walking away from the pain. She stared at the ground, not looking at anyone who passed her.

She stopped and stared at the little building in front of her. She turned back from where the graveyard was, took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. Hermione turned back to the door and stepped inside the building.

* * *

"I have good news, Mrs. Granger." The doctor said. He sat down on the chair behind his desk in his office. "You are pregnant."

She looked at the doctor with a face between horror, confusion, sadness, and happiness.

Hermione really didn't know what to think. She couldn't even remember how to breathe. Never in her thoughts after the war did she think she would ever have children… She never thought she would be lucky enough to have Fred's children.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready. She wasn't sure if she was ready to become a parent, none the less a parent on her own. She was scared; she was horrified just thinking about her child turning out to be someone like Malfoy if she wasn't a good mother.

She was sad, sad that Fred would never get the chance to interact with their child. Sad that Fred would never be able to hold their child once he or she was born. She was sad that their child would never be able to meet their father.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked under her breath. She still couldn't wrap her head around the thought of being pregnant. She didn't know what to feel, she didn't know what to think. "So… I'm pregnant?" Hermione asked still in disbelief. She didn't think that the doctor would have heard her and that was confirmed when the smile was still stuck to his face.

"Congratulations with your pregnancy." The doctor said. Hermione thought that the doctor would be more understanding, seeing as every wizard now knew she was engaged to Fred Weasley. The same Fred Weasley who died in the war. At the back of Hermione's mind she knew that him understanding was impossible, he _was_ a Muggle.

The doctor left the room quickly seeing Hermione's expression. Hermione sucked in a breath of air from the news.

Fred would never fade now; he would always be with her.

* * *

When Hermione saw the top of the church by her house she stopped walking. She closed her eyes and looked up into the grey sky. Hermione grasped the air around her hand and imagined the warm hand she held so many times before. When she re-opened her eyes she could almost see a bright smile, she could almost see the laughing eyes, and she could almost see the red hair she loved so much that belonged to Fred.

Almost.

"Hurry, 'Mione! It's pouring out here." Hermione imagined Fred call.

Hermione closed her eyes and forced her mind to linger on the voice. She could almost feel the tug of Fred's hand on hers, pulling her towards the house. Hermione ran alongside Fred, not wanting to have the illusion fade, never having to leave Fred.

All of a sudden there was the screeching of breaks on a car, and there was a blaring car horn to the right side of Hermione. Hermione felt a jarring pain to the right side of her body, making her gasp. She felt herself being lifted off the ground, flying through the air. Hermione lost her direction on which was up and down in seconds. When the feeling of flying came to a halt, Hermione couldn't feel the hand around her hand anymore.

Hermione opened her eyes and was hit with blinding light. When her eyes were adjusted to the light she saw Fred, leaning against the doorway to the Burrow. By his side were two wavy hair red-headed boys with dancing, bright, blue eyes. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat when she saw them, and she knew that they were theirs. She knew that they were Gideon and Fabian. Fred was smiling and laughing, his brilliant blue eyes sparkling with joy. Fred ran down the stairs and caught her in his arms.

"Welcome home."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Fred's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She took a deep breath, letting out a little sob when his scent hit her nose after months.

Hermione knew this was where she belonged now.

* * *

**How did you like it? I found it... Hahah, I don't even remember what I was thinking when I was writing it. Blah. But how did you like it?**

**By the way, Congratulations to my friend, McGonagall's Bola, for winning last month. For all TE members, I sent her to TE because she wanted a challenge! Your welcome;)**

**If you liked this story you can vote on the Twin Exchange Profile from June 20-July 10! It would be so amazing... Just saying. Hahaha.**

**So, anything you think I should have done better? Liked it the way it was? Didn't? Tell me in the review!**

**So, yeah. Review please. And vote for your favourite.**

**EDIT: I edited this story on June 19, 2012. I just made it more detailed.**

**Thanks. **

**And until next time,**

**NeSsA**


End file.
